I care
by Peppy Eve
Summary: *Finished!*Unusual love triangle...it\'s got Aoshi X Misao X ? who\'s number three? Just give me a shot okay. R x R please, I welcome constructive mark that! criticism.
1. I care

I care  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of RK, so please don't sue...blah blah blah  
  
I should warn you that this ficcy explores some (new?) ground and has an interesting couple in it. I don't know whether there are other fics like this but if you should know one please let me know because I'd love to read it. I love those alternative couple thingy's or couplings with a new character in it.  
  
And we're off...  
  
***  
  
Sano lay on his futon, staring at the ceiling. He had just woken up from a rather insinuating dream and was still trying to calm himself.  
  
"Why are you haunting my dreams like this?" ,he grumbled "We fight all the time, yet I can't seem to get you out of my head...Sometimes you enervate me so much I wanna smack you you over the head, but then again, when you look at him with those beautiful eyes, filled with sorrow and grief because he doesn't notice you I just wanna to hold you close to me and promise you I'll never let go...Damn girl! Why do I need you so bad?"  
  
He got up, got dressed and decided to take a walk to calm himself. He stepped out in the night air, the moon enlightened his path with a silvery glow. The leaves were whispering the things he 'd just dreamed about, which made his body heat rise once again, a blissful cool breeze brushed his skin, bringing some relief. And he just kept on walking in the woods near Kyoto.  
  
Misao lay awake too, she had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right, she just knew it...  
  
*Aoshi!*  
  
She didn't know how fast she had to get up. She ran to his room to check on him, only to find that it was empty...  
  
"No! It can't be!",she thought, but his stuff was gone...He was gone...  
  
Misao felt tears burning, but she forced herself not to cry, she didn't want to wake the others especially not Kenshin, he needed his rest for he was still recovering from his wounds, so she ran outside into the night, not able to force back the tears anymore, they ran freely over her cheeks.  
  
She reached the spot where she had run to every time she wanted to get away from it all.  
  
(Remember the lake where Misao's at in the opening theme of ½?)  
  
In the moonlight the little waves on the lake were shining and glittering as if the stars had fell into the water and were drifting on the surface. She sank to her knees, overcome by emotions and cried silently.  
  
Meanwhile Sano had reached the lake too. He saw a young girl standing near the waterline. The girl's shoulders were shaking, as if she had been crying. His eyes narrowed, but then widened as he recognized her.  
  
*Misao!*  
  
He came closer, a twig snapped beneath his feet.  
  
"Damn." a curse escaped his lips, he was hoping to approach her without being discovered.  
  
Misao froze as she heard the twig snapping  
  
*Someone's here!*  
  
She turned around quickly.  
  
"Who's there? Oh, Sano...It's you."she said, relaxing as she recognized the tall, spiky haired roosterhead.  
  
"Yeah, what are you so jumpy about? And what are you doing here anyway?" Sano asked  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Misao said, obviously avoiding his.  
  
Sano came closer.  
  
" I couldn't sleep...um...must have been something I ate...I went for a walk..."  
  
He noticed the traces of tears on her face.  
  
"Misao what's wrong?" He asked, unwillingly inserting a worried tone in his voice.  
  
He tried to catch her eyes, but she avoided his gaze, instinctively...  
  
She felt the tears fighting to get out again.  
  
*I can't let him see me cry*  
  
Sano noticed that she had it difficult, she looked so fragile, so vulnerable, he had never seen her like that.  
  
"Damn you Misao, I know you've been crying, why won't you let me help you!"  
  
He grabbed her wrist. Her eyes flashed up, she looked startled by his sudden reaction, so he let go again.  
  
She was fighting the tears so hard, but she lost the fight and they started flowing again, now more then ever. She felt as if she'd never be able to stop.  
  
Looking away from him, she was trying to hide them from him, but it was too late, he had seen them already.  
  
Sano was shocked at the sight of seeing her cry. He made her face him again.  
  
"Misao...don't cry, please, I didn't mean to make you cry...Gods, please..." he tried to calm her, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better and suddenly he felt incredibly guilty.  
  
"Aoshi...", Misao's voice was barely over a whisper.  
  
"What?" Sano said looking at her, meanwhile trying to resist taking her in his arms and hug her ever so closely.  
  
"Aoshi.He left...that's what's wrong...He just left, he didn't even say goodbye...not even a proper goodbye...I was a fool to think he even cared..."  
  
Misao was getting more emotional by the minute. Her eyes were filled with pain, but also there was a fire flickering in them, she looked up at the tall man pounding her fists on his chest.  
  
"You hear me? A fool! How could I think anybody could ever care for me? Tell me how?!"  
  
At this point she almost looked bewildered, strands of her hair were hanging in her face and her tears were still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Sano grabbed both of her wrists tightly and made her face him.  
  
"Now you listen to me! He's the cold-hearted icicle. You can't blame this on yourself! He's the loser, he's the one that left you and disappointed you, alright? And don't you dare say that nobody cares for you...I know tons of people that do care!"  
  
He cupped her face in his hands "...I care...Please Misao, would you stop crying, it breaks my heart seeing you al worked up about somebody that doesn't deserve your tears..." He brought his face closer to hers and kissed the tears away " Please, Misao.Baby.Stop crying... Please..." Suddenly he realised his lips were gently brushing hers, he leaned in and gave into the kiss.  
  
Misao's eyes flashed open. She pulled back from him and just stared at him, a glimpse of wonder in her eyes, then her gaze turned quickly to 'shocked'.  
  
Sano looked down he coulnd't stand the look she gave him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that...It was wrong..."*Damn, Sano, Couldn't you keep control for once in your miserable life*  
  
Misao was thinking about everything and nothing at once. She wanted to run away, to find Aoshi... But also she wanted to stay and finish that kiss.  
  
*God how I want to finish that kiss...What am I saying? I don't want that, I want to run and find Aoshi, he can't be far away...but...*  
  
She raised her head to look at Sano, he was still examining the ground, afraid too see Misao's further reaction.  
  
*Man I really screwed up bigtime, she'll never trust me again, way to go Sano...as if she wasn't confused enough as it is...*  
  
Misao touched her lips softly, like Sano's lips had gently brushed hers only moments ago, then, all of a sudden, she smiled at the sight of Sano, not knowing how to give himself a proper attitude.  
  
She moved closer towards him  
  
*Misao! What are you doing?*  
  
A voice raged inside her mind, telling her to stop and walk away, but she wasn't driven by her mind anymore, only by her instinct.  
  
She took his hands and put them around her tiny waist again. Her gorgeous blue eyes met his deep brown ones, he looked surprised by this sudden action, not to mention totally shocked.  
  
"Why would you be sorry about something that felt so right?" she asked and then she met his lips once again. Their heartbeats raised as they both surrendered to the kiss, that infinite kiss that lifted their spirits.  
  
He dared to slip his tongue into her mouth,gently playing with hers.  
  
His hands were running up and down her back, evoking a desire for him Misao had never experienced in her entire life, not even for Aoshi.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss he just looked at her and she smiled back at him. He pulled her in a tight hug and stroked her hair.  
  
"Misao, I love you so much, you don't know half the things you do to me"  
  
He felt her smile against his bare chest  
  
"I love you too, I just didn't realise it, so thank you..."  
  
"Hey, anytime, hun!" he laughed.  
  
They stood there enjoying each other's company for a while, from the bushes a tall man with ice blue eyes watched them...  
  
  
  
Okay, okay I know it's farfetched; Sano and Misao probably annoy each other to death before they'd ever get together, but I just felt like doing something different from the others, okay? I just love alternative pairings, don't you?  
  
Review please; I can always use some constructive criticism, so feel free to post. Please no BBQ-ing me. 


	2. Caught in the act...

Caught in the act...of sleeping  
  
Aoshi gritted his teeth at the sight of the couple. The pointy tip of jealousy stinged his heart as he saw how happy they looked together. Misao's giggles at the things Sano whispered in her ear sent shivers through his spine. The minute he realised he had lost Misao forever, he knew he had to get away from there...So he turned and walked....  
  
"Sano, shouldn't we get back? I'd still like to get some sleep." Misao raised her eyes to his.  
  
"Sure, I'm kinda tired too."  
  
So the couple set back home.  
  
They tried not to make a sound and sneaked to Misao's room.  
  
Misao turned to face Sano, he was smiling "Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."  
  
Misao's eyes twinkled in that special way they always do, when you just know she's up to something.  
  
"You're staying right here" she whispered and kissed him, while pulling him into her room.  
  
Sano had that special smirk on his lips  
  
"I thought you wanted to sleep" he said, quasi-serious.  
  
"Oh but I do, just not alone...and get your mind out of the gutter!" she blurted out.  
  
Sano lay down and put his hands behind his head, she laid down beside him. She stretched, making a little purring sound like a cat and then she put her head on his chest and her arm around his waist.  
  
She felt so tired suddenly, but at peace. It didn't take long before she was sleeping.  
  
Sano felt her warm breath on his bare chest, it took a while before he fell asleep too and sank away in sweet dreams...Outside the rain started tapping on the roof.  
  
The next morning Kenshin was up on his feet. He looked outside to discover a fresh and sunny springmorning. The pearly raindrops were sparkling in the sunrays.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, you're up! Are you sure you're strong enough?" Kaoru asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Sure, I feel much better now. Where are the others?"  
  
"Yoshi and Okina went out for a walk, Megumi went home, she couldn't leave her patients alone for too long and I'm going to prepare lunch, I think Aoshi's at the temple..."  
  
"And Sanosuke? Misao?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I haven't seen them this morning. I'll go check if Misao is in her room."  
  
Kaoru left the room followed immediately by Kenshin. She slid open the door to Misao's room and was shocked at what she found there.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Kenshin looked over her shoulder to the couple lying there.  
  
"OOOOOROOOOOO???"  
  
Misao rose quickly "Wa??? Kenshin! Kaoru, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sanosuke opened his eyes and had a disturbed look on his face  
  
"Who's the bleedin' idiot waking me up at this inhumane hour of the day??? "  
  
He got elbowed by Misao.  
  
"Oh...um.Hi Kenshin, Jou-chan. Morning..." Sano said, trying to look innocent.  
  
Misao just blushed.  
  
"Good morning indeed, you've got some explaining to do mister!" Kaoru said, arms crossed at the sight of them both searching for words. She looked over at Kenshin, he was still speechless.  
  
"Looks like we're not getting much information here, okay, fine by me...Come on Kenshin, we're gonna prepare lunch." Kaoru said and dragged Kenshin out of the room.  
  
"That...wasn't... so bad..." Sanosuke tried.  
  
Misao was laughing."You baka!" She yelled hitting him over the head.  
  
  
  
Sano and Kenshin were sitting near the river, Kaoru sent them out fishing, because she wanted to talk to Misao alone.  
  
"So..." Kenshin started.  
  
"So..." Sano repeated, the usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Misao heh?" Kenshin tried again.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ah come on Sano, do I have to drag it out of you or what?!"  
  
Kenshin rarely lost his patience over things like this, but now he had to forfeit.  
  
Sano grinned at the thought of finally throwing the rurouni off base.  
  
"What can I say, I love her, don't know how, don't know why, I simply know I love her and it's been driving me mad..."  
  
"I see what you mean. I know the feeling, but I just didn't expect it to be Misao. I always presumed the only woman that could ever sweep you of your feet was Megumi..." Kenshin said.  
  
"What? The fox doctor? No way! I mean I like her and all, but that's where it ends...Geesh, the fox...I'd be one crazy to try something with her, not to mention dead." Sano shivered at the thought.  
  
"What about Aoshi?"  
  
"He left..."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
" I don't know, Yesterday, I think, Misao was all worked up about it and I found her... She was actually crying Kenshin, I couldn't stand it...So I comforted her, and one thing simply led to another..."  
  
"I see...", Kenshin smiled, "Well, I'll have to get used to the idea, but if you're both happy."  
  
"I know I am, I've never felt so at peace, but she has this effect on me. Every time I saw her I longed to hold her close, I dreamed about her, needed her. There wasn't a moment when I wasn't thinking about her...You know?" Sano sighed.  
  
"Yeah...I know..." Kenshin said softly.(hinthint)  
  
"Sooooooooo???? What happened???" Kaoru was harassing Misao for information. She was craving to know what had happened that night.  
  
"Easy! Kaoru, don't have a stroke!" Misao tried to calm her.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I 'm a little confused, I don't know what to think anymore Misao. You were always talking about Aoshi and how wonderful he was and then there you were in the arms of Sano..."  
  
"I know, I don't know what's come over me, but I know it's right Kaoru and that's all that matters. I mean, sure, I liked Aoshi, a lot, but now I see I've never really loved him. It was a crush, Sano made me see that. He made me see who I really loved."  
  
" I know what you mean, but still...Sano??"  
  
" I can't explain it, I just know what I feel, and I'm sure he feels the same way. I know we're a horrible match, but we'll make it through somehow...and when he kisses me, I mean, my god, Kaoru, I just feel like I've died and gone to heaven. It's like I'm burning up inside..."  
  
Kaoru was listening with a dreamy look in her eyes "I know exactly what you mean.."(hint hint, lol I love this :))  
  
Misao smiled, face flushed as she remembered his tender kiss, the way she felt his desire raging inside of him matching the storm raging in her body. The way her skin had ached for his touch...  
  
"What about Aoshi? You have any idea how he's gonna react to all this?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No, but I don't think he'll find out soon or that he would care, he left...yesterday"  
  
"What? He just left??? Didn't even say goodbye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, Misao, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Don't be, I think he had a good reason for leaving and a good reason for not saying goodbye, I'm sure..." Misao sighed "And he'll be back, I know it"  
  
Kaoru gave Misao a hug. "Well, I'm happy for you two anyway."  
  
"Thanks" Misao smiled at her friend  
  
*I knew she'd understand*  
  
"Oh look the guys are back! Hi Kenshin! Caught any fish?"  
  
Author's note: Okay, this was the standard explaining chapter. I'll go on with the story soon I promise. Thanks for the encouraging words! They are a great help.Keep reviewing!!!Peace!Peppy 


	3. Jealousy

Okay, New chapter...Yay!:)  
  
I promised to take care of the whole Aoshi thingy, so here it is.  
  
You know what inspired me to write this chapter? Off course you don't and you probably don't care, but I'm still gonna tell you anyway! Well, I was watching Moulin Rouge this weekend and that movie has great songs and music in it. The one that inspired me was "Hindi Sad songs".  
  
I would also like to thank the people that reviewed me already! Thanks a lot you guys!  
  
Lissa, I'm glad you liked it, but I was kinda nervous to let you read it, you know. See you in class!!! (To the others: We're taking Japanology on the University of Leuven together.)  
  
A-chan: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! I didn't really think I'd be the first one to try this, but I've never read another. I'd really like to read other Sano/Misao fics though so if you can help me with that it would be great! I'd really appreciate it (I'm begging here okay ;-) ) where did you find the other(s)?  
  
Gaberiel: I KNOW!!! :) lol, Glad u like it  
  
Susan: thanks!! Hope u like this chap too!  
  
On with the story, I don't think it'll be a very long chapter, but I'll make up for that I promise!  
  
On with it!  
  
***  
  
Jealousy will drive you mad  
  
  
  
Misao woke up in the middle of the night, she stretched, making the little purring sound she always does. Lying beside her was Sano, still sleeping peacefully. She smiled, as she got that warm fuzzy feeling he always gave her, and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Arigato..." she whispered in his ear, silent enough not to wake him up.  
  
Far away, Aoshi sat staring at the fire. His thoughts drifted away to Misao. He was angry with himself for leaving her like that. He had left on a quest to find the thing that he couldn't find with Misao around. Peace of mind. He had tried to concentrate and meditate, but she kept dancing through his thoughts. She was everywhere and in everything. He tried to keep his distance fearing that if he didn't it would be worse. He knew he wasn't worthy of her. He would break her happy energetic spirit. He couldn't let that happen...  
  
So he left, without saying goodbye...He though it was for the best, but when he had seen her running, in tears, he felt pain...pain for hurting her. So he followed her...  
  
He had restrained himself from going to her immediately, he wouldn't know what to say...then Sano had showed up...  
  
He replayed the rest of the scene in his head over and over again.  
  
Each time it hurt more. Seeing her in his arms, his eyes on her face, his lips on hers... Aoshi couldn't stand it.  
  
His anger raised other images in his mind, images that made him burn inside with rage, products of his own imagination.  
  
Every time he saw them, Misao looked more wanting, the desire for somebody that wasn't him burning in her eyes. Sano's hand running over her body...  
  
And it was as if they knew Aoshi was watching. Trying to evoke his anger, make him furious.  
  
Every image made Aoshi's gaze colder and his anger greater...  
  
Sano kissing Misao's lips, Misao running her hands over his body, pleasure in his eyes, wanting in hers.  
  
Sano...Misao...Sano...Misao...Misao...Misao...Misao...  
  
He heard Sano whisper  
  
"She is mine..."  
  
He was taken brutally out of his imagination, by a flash of lightning that tore the sky apart and made rain pour down. But those last words echoed in his head...  
  
"She is mine."  
  
He got up and started heading back, back for Aoiya, one last time...He just had to know, he had to hear it from her mouth...  
  
He had walked all night, now he was standing in front of her house... He knew she was with Sano, so he just stood there and waited till dawn.  
  
Misao woke up suddenly, she felt uneasy. Something was waiting for her...outside...  
  
She looked over at Sano, but the sight of him couldn't calm her down. She got up and walked towards the door, and there he was...standing there, totally soaked with a strange look on his face. So cold, such anger, she'd never seen it before...  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
  
  
I don't think this chapter is that good, well, not quite what I wanted to do with it, but I think you get the idea...I'll rewrite it sometimes but I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Isn't that thoughtful :-)?  
  
Next up will be a reaction of Misao to Aoshi's return, will she accept the things he says to her?  
  
Peace!  
  
Peppy 


	4. Acceptance or rejection?

Acceptance or rejection?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic still belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and the song How is from Lisa Loeb. I'm only a college student that writes this for fun and I don't make any money from it (it's not that good) I would still like reviews though! It's a great help and I'm sorry it took so long for the latest chapter to get posted, but I was busy with my studies. Thanks for waiting though! Hope u like and give me some ideas to keep the story intresting ok?  
  
***  
  
"Aoshi..." Misao couldn't believe her own eyes  
  
*He's come back...*  
  
Aoshi didn't know how to react to her presence, he was still angry, but the sight of her calmed him. His gaze softened as she approached him.  
  
*Misao tell me how to love you.*  
  
Misao's thoughts were racing in her head.  
  
*Why did he come back.now? Why is this so hard? I love Sano I don't love him, he was never interested in me.or was he?*  
  
The music starts playing, a guitar defines the melody.  
  
***  
  
It didn't come this far for you to make this hard for me.  
  
And now you want to ask me "how"?  
  
It's like - how does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
  
How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
  
How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
  
***  
  
Misao went over to Aoshi. His eyes were unreadable to her, she'd never seen that look before. He looked almost helpless.She couldn't figure it out.  
  
Aoshi opened his mouth to say something  
  
"Misao, I."  
  
"Don't" Misao said, pressing her hands to her ears.She turned away from him, realising what he was about to say.  
  
***  
  
Why did you come here?  
  
You weren't invited.  
  
You were on the outside - Stay on the outside.  
  
And now you want to ask me "why"?  
  
It's like - why does your heart beat, and how do you cry?  
  
How does your heart beat?  
  
***  
  
Aoshi was speechless at her reaction.  
  
Misao took the opportunity to say what was on her mind.  
  
"Tell me, why did you came back now? You didn't even say goodbye when you left you think I'd be welcoming you back with open arms? You hurt me, Aoshi, why? I want to know!"  
  
"I didn't mean to." He murmured.  
  
Misao didn't hear him and went on  
  
"And now you have the nerve to show up and make everything more difficult for me. By saying something that you don't mean, because.well. god knows why! I stopped you to save you the embarrassment. It doesn't matter now I've moved on, you don't have to explain anything to me, you hear, so if you want to leave, just leave.I `m perfectly happy, so don't bother worrying about me anymore and just leave."  
  
***  
  
And there are some things that I'd like to figure out.  
  
There are some things that I can do without  
  
-like you, and your letters that go on forever,  
  
and you, and the people that were never friends.  
  
***  
  
"You just never understood me Aoshi, how could you? You never let me into your life and I was just being silly thinking that I was important to you.You haven't changed, I just did."  
  
***  
  
With all the things that you could be,you never could learn how to be me.  
  
And now you want to ask me "how"?  
  
It's like - how does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
  
How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
  
***  
  
Misao's heart was racing in her chest, she couldn't believe she'd said all those things.She meant what she'd said but her head was still filled with questions. But it were the answers to those questions that scared her. She wasn't prepared to hear them. She wasn't prepared to hear what he'd meant to say earlier, even though she knew he wouldn't meant it, she just wasn't prepared to put her feelings through the test. 


	5. Awakening

Awakening  
  
Author's note: Ok another chapter, This one's extremely smoochy and fluffy so don't say I didn't warn you. I know I'm taking Sano and Misao completely out of character, but hey I'm writing a Aoshi X Misao X Sano triangle here, you can expect anything from this fic.  
  
Misao turned around, not facing Aoshi any longer. She couldn't deal with this anymore, not a second longer. So she went back inside and just left him there.Just before she entered she said over her shoulder "Just leave Aoshi."  
  
Inside she hesitated to enter her room. Sano may not know what just happened, he can't know he'll only be worried. She blinked away the tears and entered her room. He was still sleeping. She nuzzled closer to him and relaxed. To be near him calmed her, his steady breathing reassured her...But she couldn't find sleep, so she just listened and waited for dawn.  
  
So dawn came and Sano woke up. He looked down at Misao who was lying close to him.  
  
*ah, ya gotta love the smell of weasel in the morning* he thought and decided to stay in bed just a little while longer. Just then Misao opened her eyes, knowing he was awake.  
  
"Goodmorning" she whispered and looked up at him. "Oh, you're awake." Sano looked disappointed.  
  
"Don't look that disappointed, I'm more fun when I'm awake" she said smiling.  
  
"True true, but still I didn't want to get up yet"  
  
"We don't have to" Misao grinned, Sano grinned, (Peppy grinned, readers grinned, heck everybody grinned)  
  
"Are you making fun of me?!" Sano asked her  
  
"Off course! Don't you know me by now?" she said, her eyes glittering with pleasure.  
  
"Why you!!" Sano pulled her down again and restrained her from escaping his kisses. "There! That should shut you up!" he said, very satisfied with his actions. He didn't expect her comeback.  
  
"Hah! Who's laughing now!" she said as she sat on top of him. She bent over and ran her hands over his chest.her loose hair was tickling him.  
  
"Waaah! Stop it Misao, that tickles!" Sano squirmed under her, careful not to throw her off.  
  
"Why Mr Sagara, never knew you were ticklish!" she said, tickling him all over.  
  
"Waaaaah!!! Misao, stop it!!!! No don't.hahaha" He turned bright red, not able to throw her of now but squirming all over the place. They played some more, but soon Misao stopped and sat up.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Sano asked, looking unpleased. Misao looked at him and smiled, she couldn't help it, he always made her smile, even though Aoshi was troubling her.  
  
"We will wake up the others."  
  
"You're probably right, let's get up and start breakfast." Misao looked at him "You.start breakfast?" "I'll let you know I'm not to bad of a cook! Better then Jou-chan anyway" he said quite determined.  
  
*How I love that guy!* Misao thought and hugged him closely.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked not understanding what had just happened. "Just for being you" Misao said. (Peppy: Omg, I'm sooo full of it )Sano just rolled his eyes "Oy, women."  
  
They got up and bumped into a very angry vein-pulsing-on-forehead, but still sleepy Kaoru.  
  
"Oh Jou-chan, hope we didn't wake you." Sano said, with his most innocent smile.  
  
"Well, YOU DID!!!" Kaoru yelled and stamped away back into her room. Misao and Sano just laughed. "I told you so " Misao said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You go and get some food in town. Will you?" Misao asked him.  
  
"Because you asked so nicely, what do you need?"  
  
Sano left and Misao was alone with her thoughts. She decided not to think of Aoshi, but she felt guilty for the way she had treated him. *Maybe I should go and search for him.*  
  
"Goodmorning Misao"  
  
She was startled."Oh Kenshin, I didn't hear you come in.good morning."  
  
"Where's Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked  
  
"He's gone to town to get some errands" Misao answered.  
  
"Oh. everything ok, Misao, you look distracted"  
  
"Yes everything's just fine." *stop asking Kenshin, I don't want to talk about it* Misao evaded his gaze, but Kenshin had understood she didn't want to talk.  
  
"Ok, as long as you're alright" He left the kitchen and left the letter that Aoshi had given him yesterday on the table for her to find it.  
  
Misao turned around when she was sure he'd left, finding the letter on the table. It said "To Misao" she grabbed it, recognising the handwriting immediately. She looked at the door, "Kenshin."she whispered.  
  
She went to her room and opened the letter.  
  
***  
  
Misao,  
  
Please meet me tonight at the lake. I have something important to tell you. Please come. It's important what I have to tell you.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi  
  
***  
  
Misao closed the letter as she heard Sano outside. She hid it not wanting him to see and went outside.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, sleep well?" Sano said, restraining the cat in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with the cat?" Kenshin said, looking at the squirming black feline that was shredding Sano's sleeve. "Oh this. It's a present for Misao, I saw it on the market and I had to think of her, Ya think she'll like it? Aaauh! Ya darn rat, that's my arm you're molesting. Boy, you and Misao sure are meant to be."  
  
"I'm sure she'll like it it's cute." Kenshin said.  
  
"What is?" Misao asked from behind Sano.  
  
"Waaah! Sjeesj Misao, don't ever do that again, you gave us almost a heartattack!!!"  
  
"Hey I'm a ninja, it's what I do! Now about that something being cute.talking about me again are we?" Misao said attacking them her nicest smile.They weren't impressed.  
  
"Nooo, not you, this.is cute" Sano said holding up the kitten in front of her.  
  
Misao looked at Sano "For me?" she asked. "Yeah, ya like it?" He said, smiling. "Do I?!!" Misao took the kitten in her arms and cuddled it half to death. " It's so cute!" she yelled as she held it in front of her face, the kitten placed one of its paws on her cheek and Misao smiled. "He likes me!" she said happily. " Well, I'm glad it does `cause the little rat sure didn't like me." Sano said, looking at his shredded sleeve. "Look what he's done! Damn felines all clawy." Misao put the kitten down and flew around his neck "Thank you!" she said and kissed him. "And by the way. I have claws too!", she said smiling and looking at him with THAT look. Kenshin looked at them quite confused. "Oro???" Sano just blushed and scratched his head looking rather sheepish.  
  
Misao picked up the cat again and went inside. She sat down and the cat nestled itself in her lap, purring loudly. She stroked the soft fur gently and was thinking about the letter, when she felt Sano's hand on her shoulder and his breath beside her ear. It sent shivers through her spine. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. "Misao, my little weasel,Why are you sitting here looking all disturbed and down?" He held her close it was as if his skin was on fire. He made her blush, but she wouldn't give in, not just yet.  
  
"Sano, I love you." she said softly. She had said it before she even realised what she was saying. Sano smiled as he finally heard those three words from her he'd been craving to hear ever since they'd shared that first kiss. He felt how her body responded to his, and that was enough, for now."I love you too, Misao, and don't you ever forget that." He got up and left her alone with the cat that was still purring on her lap.  
  
The day turned into evening and Misao grew anxious, she'd decided to go to the lake that night. If only to set things straight.She knew who she wanted, she wanted to stay with Sano. He was right for her and Aoshi would never be anything else then a substitute father to her. She was thankful to him, but that was as far as her feelings would ever take her again. 


	6. I know now

I know now  
  
  
  
That evening she waited until Sano had fallen asleep. She got up, not making any sound and left her bedroom. She ran to the lake, but stopped as she saw Aoshi standing there. All of a sudden, she'd seemed to have lost her courage.  
  
"Hello Misao" Aoshi turned to face her, his gaze was very determined as always.  
  
Misao stepped out of the shadow from the trees.  
  
"Aoshi, I'm s-"  
  
"No." He said placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "It's my turn to talk now."  
  
Misao looked at him. She saw he was serious, she wouldn't escape this time.  
  
"Okay." she whispered, diverting her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Misao I want you to look at me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid of what you're going to say."  
  
He lifted her chin "You don't have to be."  
  
His eyes weren't as cold as usual, they looked reassuring. It's been a long time since she'd last seen that look. She was still a child then.  
  
"Just hear me out, ok?"  
  
"Okay." Misao trusted him, this was the Aoshi she knew.  
  
"I saw you that night.When I'd left." He started.  
  
"I saw your tears and it hurt, I want you to know I'd never meant to make you cry.I want you to know why I left like that."  
  
Aoshi took a deep breath. Misao could see he was nervous, but she didn't interfere him.  
  
"You see.I love you Misao."  
  
Misao though she'd be shocked after she'd finally heard it coming from him, but actually it didn't have that kind of impact on her, she remained calm, as did he.  
  
"I really do, but.I also know that I'm not the right man for you.Your optimism and your feisty character keep me happy and those are the things I love about you.But we're two completely different people. You know how I am.You know me, Misao, and I think that deep down you've always know, just like me, that we weren't meant to be.together"  
  
Misao didn't say a word, because there was nothing that could be said.He was so right.  
  
"However."he continued, " It was still hard letting you go, that's why I'd left without saying goodbye.I thought it would be easier on the both of us.But the I realised I was wrong, so I came back.and then I saw you.and Sanosuke." he paused.  
  
*He saw us.* Misao thought *No wonder he acting so different last night*  
  
She felt guilty, she realised what he'd had to have been through.  
  
"I admit it was hard.seeing you.and him.like that. And I flipped.Jealousy is bad for your common scence. I couldn't stand the fact that I'd lost you to him and I wanted you back.That's why I came back last night. I wanted to have you all to myself again."  
  
Misao bit her lip, she felt so guilty.she couldn't help it.  
  
"Then you said all those things to me and it became clear to me that I'd really lost you, for ever. I was still furious with Sagara .And I think that if Himura didn't stop me I'd done something I'd regret later. But Himura got through to me, once again.He said that I should be thankful, because you will always love me.No matter what, because I am the one that took care of you when you were in need, I was the one that gave you a happy childhood even though you never really knew your real parents, that can never be replaced, by no-one, so I'll never lose you."  
  
Misao looked up at him, he was smiling. He actually was smiling at her!  
  
" I see that you are happy with Sagara, and I'm grateful for every smile I see on your face, it's what keeps me going. So that's why I'm here. to say that I'm able to let you go and be happy, and to say goodbye, because I'm going back on the road, I'm not meant to stay in one place."  
  
Misao looked up at him once more.Then she hugged him burying her face in his chest.  
  
Aoshi just stood there, not knowing how to react. But then he carefully put his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
They stood there just a little while longer, but then Misao looked up at him "Will you come back soon?" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "I promise."  
  
He let go of her and walked away, leaving her once again.But this time she didn't cry.  
  
She walked back home and silently sneaked into her bedroom.  
  
Sanosuke was awake though, he was sitting up in the futon and he had lit a candle beside it.  
  
"So.What did he say?" He asked her, still holding the letter.  
  
Misao smiled and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Stop it, I wanna know what he said!!!! Did you kiss him????!!! Cause if you did I'll" Sano was stopped by Misao's lips on his.After she'd let go of him Sano sat there looking rather astonished.  
  
"He said goodbye to me." she whispered then she kissed him again and slowly pushed him back down on the sheets. He held her close as the light of the candle next to them slowly faded.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Soooooooo, whaddoyathink? *eyes you*  
  
Really I'd like to know if you guys liked it or not, then I know what to keep in mind for my next ficcies (You guys: "There'll be more.Oh no! God save us al!!!!!")*evil laugh* 


End file.
